Can Mistakes Be Forgotten?
by Sakura Kinomoto7
Summary: My first E+T/one-shot ficy!! ~^I wanted to push him away, I didn?t want him near me??I was so confused and just wanted to run but it all came out as was.."N-nothing..dont worry im fine!!!" *read to find out why*


Sakura: This time we have a new better person here!!  
  
Tomoyo: *pokes her head in through the door * KONNICHIWA MINNA!!! *starts video taping sakura *  
  
Sakura: *sweatdrops* well anyway...today Im writing a fic just for you Tomoyo-chan!!!  
  
Tomoyo: AHH a fic written for me..ARIGATOU SAKU-CHAN!  
  
Sakura: *sighs in defeat* ok fine you can call me Saku-chan..but only this time!  
  
Tomoyo: *sighs * aww but Saku-chan is such a Kawaii name!!  
  
Sakura: *laughs nervously *  
  
Kero: *pops out of sakuras purse * SAKURA DOESN'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA..YIPPY!!  
  
Tomoyo: *looks at kero-chan * hes not...  
  
Sakura: *sighs * he is..  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Can Mistakes Be Forgotten?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Tomoyo)  
  
Looking over at my best friend who was snuggling with her new boyfriend Syaoran Li, I sighed.  
  
^Did I do the right thing...why does it hurt so bad if I did the right thing?^ I thought sadly to myself.  
  
Just then someone placed a hand on my shoulder, turning I saw a pair of blue eyes staring down at me.  
  
"Oh.Konnichiwa Eriol-kun.." I said emotionlessly.  
  
^Eriol-kun..^ I thought to myself ^The same boy that not even a week ago had confessed his love for me...the same boy I had turned down..and the same boy who still loved me nun the less^  
  
"What's troubling you Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol said looking into my eyes.  
  
I wanted to push him away, I didn't want him near me..I was so confused and just wanted to run but it all came out as.  
  
"N-nothing..don't worry I'm fine!!"  
  
"Ok..' He said turning me to face him 'but you know if you ever need anyone.."  
  
I turned away from him not wanting to look at him anymore "Ya.I know"  
  
"Anouuu well I must go now everyone..gomen ne about the short notice, but ive got a modeling show I need to be at, with my mom..they are going to judge my cloths today!" I said trying to put on a smile, but it didn't work.  
  
"Are you shure Tomoyo-chan?...do you want me to go with you?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"I-Iie..ill be fine, besides your busy and I wouldn't want you to leave just because of me!! So...Ja ne minna!!" I said walking out the door on the verge of tears.  
  
"ok.ja ne Tomoyo-chan..." Sakura said softly as I walked out of the room.  
  
Running down the street to my house my wet hair whipped my face in the soft rain as my tears blended with the small droplets of water. Halfway home I stopped running from sheer lack of breath and slumped down under a branch of a cherry blossom tree.  
  
^I..i don't know what I feel anymore..I'm.I'm...^ I thought.  
  
"A-L-O-N-E!!" I sobbed out loud under the tree.  
  
I looked up into the sky sobbing as the rain got harder, large droplets hit my face and my wet cloths clung to me like a second skin. But I didn't care my life was hopeless I was hopelessly confused, and worst of all.I was alone.  
  
Alone.the word scared me, it was worst than death. Even though I knew that Sakura would have gladly come with me, and that Eriol was in love with me, I just felt so alone. As the rain began to pour I shivered under the cherry blossom tree.  
  
^ I cant go home..no I can I just..cant..oh I'm so confused!!!^ I thought as I fought an inward battle with myself.  
  
"You know.." I heard someone say. "It isn't good to stay out in the rain.you could get sick!"  
  
I was to tired and sad to care and spat out "So what do you care?!"  
  
"Well for one thing' someone said cupping my chin in their hand 'I care about you..."  
  
I froze immediately recognizing the deep blue eyes that were caught up with mine.  
  
"You know I don't feel the same way for you Eriol-kun..Gomen I just.don't" I said to the ground, his hand still cupping my chin.  
  
"I know.and I don't mind, I just want to at least be your friend!' he said pulling me up to meet his eyes 'and I cant stand to see someone as pretty and sweet as you crying like this" he finished as he wiped my tears away.  
  
"Arigatou Eriol-kun.I-I just...' by then I couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying into his arms which he rapped protectively around my shaking body 'Oh Eriol I'm so confused.I feel so lonely!! I don't even understand myself anymore!!!" I said sobbing into his already soaking wet shirt.  
  
"shhh..don't worry Tomoyo-chan you'll get through this, you're a strong person and ill be here for you any time you need me." He whispered comfortingly as he rubbed my back.  
  
"But you don't understand!!' I sobbed as I pounded my hand on his chest 'I loved her.more than anything.even enough to let her go!! And now..and now I just..i don't know" I sobbed as I got up and started to run down the rows of cherry blossom trees toward my house.  
  
I was running..and I knew why to, I was running to escape my pain to escape reality, to escape....my destiny..But soon it all caught up with me as I slipped on my long skirt and fell into the mud sobbing even harder as Eriol caught up with me and picked me up off the ground.  
  
"Lets get you home." He said softly as he started to slowly walk toward my house.  
  
"IIE!!!' I screamed as I tried frantically to get out of his arms 'Not home a-any where but-t h-h-home!!"  
  
"Ok..then where do you want to go?" He asked looking down at me.  
  
"Anywhere..I would rather stay here than go home...i-I I just cant go home!!" I yelled.  
  
"Ok...is my house ok then?"  
  
"H-hai..anywhere is better than home!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(at Eriol's house)  
  
I sat on the couch shivering with a towel over me when Eriol walked back into the room with something in his arms.  
  
"Here" He said as he threw something at me. "You can shower and change if you like.."  
  
I examined the garments given to me, a royal blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts that were odvously his judging by the size of them.  
  
"oh Arigatou.." I said getting up and walking to the nearby bathroom, once inside I shut the door behind me and pealed off my soaking wet cloths and threw them to the side.  
  
^I just don't know what to do anymore...^ I thought as I let the warm water hit my face. ^It seems like my hole world is turned upside down..i don't know what's important to me anymore..Sakura has someone...and I just don't know...Eriol has shown me so much kindness, and I wish I could feel the same way about him but I just don't.^  
  
The words echoed through my mind as the water tuned cold, bringing me out of my unpleasant thoughts. Turning off the water I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around me as I stepped out onto the cold tile of the bathroom.  
  
"Why does my life have to be so confusing?" I thought out loud to myself as I put on the cloths Eriol had given me and walked out the bathroom door into the living room and sat down on the couch. "One day you love someone, only to have to give them up..sometimes I regret ever being able to fall in love!" I said as I quietly cried into my hands.  
  
Feeling someone sit down beside me I turned my head to see Eriol looking sadly down at me.  
  
"Don't say that Tomoyo-chan..I understand what your saying but you know it isn't true.' 'you treasure that time with her, and you know that there is someone out there for you.just like Sakura and Syaoran. It may not be me, although I wish it was, or anyone else you know but I'm shure that one day you will find them...so don't ever regret anything you do because there is a reason for everything.."  
  
^Eriol-kun^ I thought again studying his saddened face ^How can someone that I act so coldly toward now still treat me like this? Ive tried so many times to push him away and to run away from him, but he always seems to be right here with me..helping me...caring for me..ive never had anyone else do that for me.at least in this way, Sakura-chan has always been there for me..just not like this^ I thought as my eyes again began to fill up with tears.  
  
"E-Eriol..you may be right, but you just don't understand..you don't know how bad this hurts...you just don't!" I said standing up ready to leave, only to feel his hand on my arm.  
  
I turned around ready to slap him, but he was to close. I froze centimeters away from his face, I could feel his breath on my skin and I wanted to run but I couldn't..all I could do is stand there as we inched closer to each other.  
  
^IIEEEE!!^ I mentally yelled ^Get a hold of yourself Tomoyo! You don't feel the same way about him..YOU DON'T!!! STOP!!!^ But I couldn't, all I could do was get closer as I felt our lips brush.  
  
We met in a soft passionate kiss and for the first moment in my life I felt like things were going alright for me as a warm feeling washed over my body and I pushed myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
  
He slowly wrapped his arms around my waste and pulled me in closer to him, closing the space between us. After a few more seconds we broke apart before our lungs burst, gasping for air.  
  
"Tomoyo...I'm sorry!!!! I didn't mean for that t-" Eriol started but before he finished I placed my finger over his lips.  
  
"Don't be.." I said replacing my finger with my lips and saying with no words what we both already knew.  
  
I had found my true love and he had been there the hole time, but I had been to blind and saddened by my own emotions to see it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Arigatou for reading my FIRST E+T and one-shot fic dedicated to my friend who loves E+T.KyteAura or better know to me as Tomoyo-chan!!! Please be gentle when you review..and be shure to give me plenty of pointers!!! Well.I hope you liked it!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!  
  
~*~Sakura Kinomoto~*~ 


End file.
